The present invention is very closely related to prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/189,829 entitled Guide With Combined Displays of Multiple Data, filed Jul. 8, 2002 and assigned to Art Unit 3722, now abandoned.
This invention relates to a personal regulator or device and in the preferred embodiment to an exercise and nutritional device having separate panels in a hinged arrangement for displaying various charts for foods, food values, intake levels and exercise, exercise values and calories burned for display of consecutive days.
The use of printed materials and/or books to monitor and record data is well known in the art. In a typical nutritional booklet, pages are hinged together at the center to form a booklet, each page containing a chart, normally for one day, to allow the user to journal their intake quantities of particular food items as well as the nutritional or caloric values thereof. A user typically relies on the book for determining and journaling each food item consumed during a day and relies on charts and tables to determine the caloric or calorie values of that food item. In order to provide such nutritional values for each food item consumed, an amount of flipping between the particular page and the chart containing the food items is required. A user would need to refer to a nutritional chart to obtain the nutritional values associated with that food, then flip back to the page for the particular day in which the item is being journaled and record those nutritional values. The repetitive and inconvenient turning of pages or referring to a second chart is necessitated by the fact that one cannot simutaneously view the chart and the recording page at the same time.
While it is possible to have a chart separate from the nutritional booklet so that one can be viewing the chart and at the same time completing the daily entries, this would require the booklet as well as a separate chart. Thus to carry the chart and the booklet with one while dining out or on a trip would be burdensome and inconvenient to accurately maintain one's nutritional records. There is thus a need in the prior art for a multi panel nutritional booklet or device providing a simultaneous display and view of food items, the nutritional values of said food items, and the daily logging panel necessary to log the food consumed by the user. Also, exercises, calories burned and daily log of exercise to assist in self improvement in health wellness can be monitored and logged.